Redemption
by SilverSpoken63
Summary: Set after "Conqueror of Shamball". Ed & Al are still adjusting to their new home. A strange girl shows up, and is coincidentally saved by Edward Elric. Adventures ensue. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Anime/Manga based fanfic. I recently started falling in love with Anime and well, the creative juices tend to start flowing. I appreciate any and all critiques/reviews. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**This is also set after "Conqueror of Shamball". It's a storyline definitely worth exploring and does not have a definite end. :) I hope you enjoy!**

"Oh look, a pretty bird fell out of the sky," the man clucked his tongue and strode over the girl. She was lying face down in the alley. Where did she come from? He saw her fall from the sky. It didn't matter; it was a lucky day for him indeed.

"If you're planning on raping me, then you'll have to kill me," she spat and stood up. The man lunged forward to grab her and she rolled out of the way.

"Seriously? You think it would be that _easy_?" Raised her hands together and placed them on the water puddle; nothing happened.

"You crazy bitch, what are you doing?" Crazy or not, he still wanted her. He pulled out a gun and shot once. The pain seared through her shoulder and her gloved hand flew to the wound. The girl started to scream for help. Even with the echo the small alley provided, no one came running to her aid.

"You'll only lose her voice faster, little bird," the man came towards her again, "and just to show I mean business, I'll make sure you'll either leave with me or dead." He raised the gun again and shot the girl in her thigh.

"You will NOT hurt me again!" She screamed and tried once again, to activate her powers. Nothing happened and silent tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"I certainly am going to enjoy this, love," the man bent down and forced the girl to lie down on her back. Blood was pooling around her body, but he didn't care, he wanted her. He started to tear her shirt from the bottom, enjoying the sound of the fabric ripping. So close to what he wanted.

The girl would not give in and cry aloud; it was beneath her. She only prayed that she died quickly, so she closed her eyes. The man uttered a low moan and collapsed on top of her.

"Really?" She said through gritted teeth, "you try so damn hard to get me on my back and you die!"

"Maybe he was just knocked out?" Offered a voice; the man's body was pushed off of her and a teenage boy was staring down at her.

"I could've handled it," she mustered and tried to get on her feet. The pain from the bullets was severe and she could only sit up. Pain rippled through her body, she winced.

"Here," the boy said again, "you've been shot; I don't think you'll be getting up that easily." He studied her face, and she somehow looked familiar.

"I'm Jylissa, nice to meet yo-," her words were cut off as she collapsed. The boy shook his head.

"Stubborn people," he chastised and picked her up. What was he going to do with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Since chapter 1 was so short, I've went ahead and uploaded chapter 2. Read and review please! ^.^  
><strong>

The alley was located two blocks from the apartment. Thankfully, it was dusk and many people had already taken refuge in their homes for the night. Jylissa still hadn't woken up and the boy feared she may be dying. When he arrived to his building, three flights of stairs awaited. He couldn't maneuver a key and still hold the unconscious girl, so he kicked the door several times.

"Edward?" A voice said from the other side. The door opened and a bright eyed teenager stared at his older brother, and then finally rested his eyes on the girl. "And you get on me about stray cats?" He moved out of the way to let his brother in. Edward laid the girl on the couch and immediately regretted that decision; the blood would easily stain.

Alphonse followed his brother; he was holding towels to clean up the blood. Edward wrapped a towel around the girl's thigh and shoulder, creating a temporary tourniquet. He turned to his brother and shoved him.

"What was that for!" Alphonse yelled.

"_That_ was for the cat comment. Go call a doctor," Edward ran his hand through his hair and sat on the floor next to the couch. Jylissa moaned, but did not wake. Edward checked and re-checked the tourniquets, hoping that it would bide them some time.

"They're sending someone," Alphonse said. He sat in a chair that was across from the couch. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. I just saw her almost get raped," Edward shrugged. That and he had a nagging feeling he had seen her before. The brothers sat in silence and waited for the doctor. He arrived some time later and Alphonse escorted him into the living room.

"How long has she been like this?" The doctor set his bag down and pulled out a stethoscope.

"About an hour, she's been shot in the right thigh and left shoulder. Right under the collarbone," Edward replied. He got up and gave the doctor some space, but continued to hover.

"She's in a bad condition. With this much blood loss, I may not be able to save her," the doctor commented. Alphonse looked to his brother, not wanting to see someone else die.

"Please do all you can," Alphonse said quietly, "money is no object." Edward nodded in agreement. No one would die on his watch.

"You boys go into the other room, I need to remove the bullets and I would prefer to not have to young men watching," the doctor said.

Alphonse left the room and as Edward followed, he turned to the doctor and whispered, "you touch her in any way that's unnecessary and I will make you regret it".

After a few hours, the doctor called Edward back into the room. He was rubbing his eye and clearly had been asleep.

"I was able to remove both bullets in their entirety. She's lost a lot of blood and is in a lot of pain, I've given her some morphine," the doctor turned to Edward and handed him a small bottle, "here are few morphine tablets. If she wakes screaming, give her one and it'll help with the pain. We need to discuss payment."

"Follow me," Edward replied. Alphonse was at the table, eyes submerged in a book. He glanced up and watched his brother hand the doctor several bills and led him out of the apartment. Al wondered why his brother would take such pity on this girl, and be so generous with his money. He heard the door close and waited for his brother to return, hoping they could rationally discuss what he had just done.

"Edward?" He called out, but there was no answer. Alphonse got up and went to the living and found Edward staring that the girl, who was now bandaged and snoring softly.

"Hmm?" He turned to his brother.

"Did you know her? Or do you like her?" Al's eyes flickered towards the girl again.

"Like her? I don't even KNOW who she IS! All I know is that she better pay me back. That was one hell of a doctor bill," Edward turned on his heels and left the room. Al shrugged off his brother's outburst, as it was usually a frequent occurrence, and went to bed.

Edward slammed his bedroom door shut. What gave Alphonse the right to assume he like a girl just because she was in trouble? Al wasn't there; he didn't see the way the girl behaved. She _tried_ to use alchemy, and she looked so familiar. Edward submersed himself in his thoughts and started to drift off to sleep. He awoke several hours later and felt a heaviness on his chest; he tried to sit up and couldn't.

"Alphonse, quit messing around," he mumbled. That's when he felt a fist meet with his cheek. Edward opened his eyes and he could make out a figure on top of him. With all of his force, he shoved them off and heard a guttural scream as the figure hit the ground. He squinted and noticed the figure was female and gasped. She pounced back on him and hit him again.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!"


	3. Chapter 3

"QUIT HITTING ME!" Edward didn't want to hit the girl. He knew she was already injured and somewhere deep down, he knew he would take a cheap shot given the chance.

"Then tell me where I am!" Jylissa wasn't in the mood. She felt groggy and it was dark out. Last image she had was of a man trying to rape her; everything else was a series of fuzzy images. To top everything off, she felt sore and feared for the worse when she notice bandages on her body. To soothe her anger, she hit Edward again.

"ARGGGHHH! I have had ENOUGH!" Edward stood up and kicked Jylissa into the bookshelf; it rocked then fell on top of her with books flying everywhere. Jylissa climbed from under the bookshelf and glared.

"That was the last straw, shrimp," she ran towards Edward, and was stopped abruptly when Edward hit her in the shoulder. Pain coursed through Jylissa's entire body, causing her to crumple to the ground.

"BROTHER! Leave her alone!" Alphonse rushed into the run, to the fallen girl's side.

"I was only defending myself! She attacked me first," Edward began wiping the blood from his face.

"Maybe if you hadn't have kidnapped me," Jylissa mumbled. She stood up and the pain was visible on her face. Jylissa turned and was going to attack Edward again, but Alphonse stepped in the way.

"Please," he started, "we can explain everything. Just stop hitting him." Edward was holding his arms up in defeat. Jylissa looked at the younger brother and shrugged. What else could she do?

Alphonse turned and left the room, motioning for both Edward and Jylissa to follow. Jylissa waited until both brothers were halfway down the stairs before she followed.

The kitchen was small, and appeared even smaller because of a table crammed in the middle of the room. Alphonse had a kettle on and was handing Edward some towels. Jylissa wanted nothing more than to make her escape, but something told her to stay. She observed the scene a little longer; noticed how close the two brothers were and then she gasped.

"Elric?" She whispered; both Elric brothers looked in her direction. Jylissa bounded down the stairs and stood over Edward. "Not once did you think to mention your name!" She grabbed Edward by the shirt and pulled him out of the chair.

"You never asked, but I guess that makes you Amestrian," Edward replied. He pushed Jylissa back, so that she would let go of him and he smoothed out his shirt.

"It does, a state alchemist as a matter-of-fact," Jylissa's chest swelled with pride, she had just obtained her title. "Wait…what do you mean you guess? Am I in Drachma? Xing?" The blank looks that both Elric brothers gave Jylissa a knot in her stomach.

"Well…" Alphonse began.

"Welcome to London," Edward finished for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"London?" The word rolled off of Jylissa's tongue; it almost tasted bitter in her mouth. She repeated the word in her head over and over, trying to grasp the concept. Alphonse kept his eyes on the girl, fearing she would snap at any second, and Edward was drinking his tea.

"Yes, London," Edward replied. Did the girl suffer head trauma as well? He gave Jylissa a better look since she was conscious this time. Raven colored hair gave a beautiful contrast to her porcelain skin, and her emerald eyes locked onto his. Edward's face flushed and he quickly turned his head.

Jylissa started to open her mouth, but she looked at Alphonse. He seemed so innocent and both brothers were good enough to take her in. She kept her mouth shut and sat in a chair across from Edward.

"Would you like some tea?" Alphonse was already pouring Jylissa a cup. She looked frail and possibly was still in pain. "The doctor left some medicine in case you're still hurting," he added. Jylissa took the cup and took a sip, letting the warmth spread through her body.

"Medicine?" Jylissa instinctively touched her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Well after you fell through the gate, you must've come across some guys who were looking for some fun. You were shot in your shoulder and thigh, we had to call a doctor," Edward explained, "I also was the one to rescue you."

"That explains the…" Jylissa stopped and digested what Edward said. Fell through the gate? Then that must mean she was no longer capable of returning home. Returning to what was left of her family, her mentor, her life.

"Hmm?" Alphonse had taken a seat next to her, watching what was left of her color drain from her face.

Jylissa stood up, panic rising in her chest, "I don't feel so hot."

"Just sit back down, maybe it'll go away," Alphonse offered. He rose out of his chair and caught Jylissa just in time. "Brother, let's get her back to the couch."

"You know, for a state alchemist, she sure faints a lot," Edward said as he came to his brother's side and lifted Jylissa's legs. Alphonse glared, but said nothing. They placed her back on the couch and stepped back.

"She's lost a lot of blood, I'm sure she's stronger than you think. Then again, you think you're better than everyone," Alphonse left the room for a moment, and returned with a cold compress. He handed it to Edward.

"And just what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"Put it on her forehead, she looks like she might have a fever," Alphonse yawned, "you brought her home, she's your responsibility. I'm going back to bed." Alphonse headed back to bed, leaving his brother alone with Jylissa.

Edward was too tired to argue. Al did have a point, he did bring Jylissa home. Edward always said that if Al brought home a stray, it was his responsibility. He put the compress on Jylissa's forehead and glanced at the clock; it was just past two in the morning. He wondered if she would be as violent when she woke up a second time.

Jylissa tried to roll onto her side and woke up when the pain shot through her arm. She cursed and sat up, kicking Edward in the head.

"What was that for?" He cried. Jylissa's eyes widened and she got in the floor next to him.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to hurt you this time!" Jylissa was going to put her hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it.

"Yeah, this time," Edward muttered. This girl was surely going to kill him, he thought.

Jylissa realized his brother wasn't around, and was touched that Edward had stayed with her. She then remembered the kitchen incident. "I'm usually not this weak and fainting all the time," she said.

"It's probably from the blood you lost," Edward replied. He watched as Jylissa pulled on the collar to her shirt and looked at the bullet wound. She touched it gingerly and her face twisted in pain.

Jylissa stood up and walked to the window. The morning sun was shining through the curtains, begging to be let in. She pulled back a curtain and observed the new world facing her. It was definitely different than Central, she thought. The people she watched were wearing clothes that seemed similar to Amestrian style, but still unfamiliar. She was eager to learn about this London she was in.

"Edward, you said I fell through the gate?" She turned backed to him, and he had moved from the floor to the couch.

He looked at her, and realized that conversation never was finished. "Yeah, and you should probably explain yourself. Do you remember what you were doing before?"

"Yeah, I remember," she started, "but you're not going to like it." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Not going to like it?" Edward didn't like much about the situation he was in to begin with. He stood up so he could look Jylissa in the face. "What have you done?" He asked.

Alphonse had been sitting at the top of the stairs. Ever since they defeated Eckhart, he felt Edward wasn't finding any purpose with his life. Sure, they were both studying college level material, but nothing seemed to be as satisfying as alchemy. Moving on from their old lives still proved as difficult, even though it had been a year. Hearing Jylissa's tone of voice, Alphonse decided to join them downstairs. He knew his brother's temper would set off at some point.

"Good-morning, Jylissa; are you feeling any better?" Alphonse kept his tone light so that they didn't know he was listening in. Jylissa nodded and turned her gaze back to the outside world. If he knew the half of it, she thought.

"Our new friend Jylissa hear was gonna tell me a story," Edward said, his tone instantly full of distrust. He leaned back on the couch; he already had a feeling what she was going to say. "The last time the gate was opened from Amestris was when a homunculi was killed. Who did you kill?"

Jylissa sighed and chose to sit in the chair facing the couch. Both brothers were seated next to each other, prepared to hear her story. It was a story, just a sad memory. Her body trembled from the stress as each memory stood out vividly in her mind.

"I guess you should hear it from the beginning," she started.

"That's always a good place to start," Edward replied.

"If you're going to be snide, I'll just leave. No sense in explaining something to someone who thinks he knows everything," she started to get up and Alphonse stopped her.

"Edward, just shut up. Jylissa, I want to hear," Alphonse's response startled Edward. It was rare these days for them to argue.

"Fine, but I swear, any more interruptions and I'm leaving," Jylissa shifted in her chair to get comfortable.

"As I was saying, I'm starting at the beginning. My whole family comes from a military background. My mother and father were state alchemists. My brother didn't want to follow that route, and chose to work in intelligence. He was always good at getting information," Jylissa smiled at the memory. Countless times, her brother would find out even the smallest secret she tried to keep from people.

"Who is your brother, I'm sure I've met him," Edward said quietly.

"Didn't I just tell you what would happen if you interrupted?" Jylissa face flushed with irritation.

"Yes, but—"

"But what, Edward? I keep my word," Jylissa started to get out of the chair.

"HUGHES!" Edward cried. The outburst made Alphonse jump slightly and Jylissa's color drained from her face.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was weak and she could feel her body start to shake.

"That's how I recognize you! You're Maes Hughes' sister?" Edward grinned, but quickly changed demeanor when he saw Jylissa's eyes well up with tears.

"I didn't know he had a sister," Alphonse said. He was at a loss for words. Maes Hughes was murdered by Envy, a homunculus while they were searching for the Philosopher's stone. Alphonse knew he left behind a wife and daughter, but it never occurred to him that Maes would have any siblings.

"Yeah, our paths wouldn't have crossed. My parents died when I was ten, so the Mustangs practically adopted both Maes and me. Then after Maes died, I stayed away from Gracia and Elicia. Roy told me to get my mind of everything, and I picked up alchemy again. I had stopped after my parents died. I also was hearing about all the problems going on in Central and with you two that I was second-guessing alchemy again. So I finally got the nerve to take my exam last year and passed with a near perfect score." Jylissa smiled at the memory, Roy had actually smiled when he gave her the pocket watch.

"So what does that have to do with what you did?" Alphonse couldn't piece anything together and Edward was actually listening for once.

"I'm getting to that. I figured with my state title, I could do better research. I was allowed to read all the reports Edward had turned in and Roy finally told me everything that happened with Führer Bradley and that a homunculus was the one to kill Maes. Being told the truth verbatim took a toll on me. For days I tried to do more reading, but with each report, I missed Maes more. What happened when Edward thought he lost you, Al? He sacrificed himself to get you back. I was more than prepared to get Maes back. My life meant nothing; I had no family whereas he had a wife and daughter. I did the unthinkable just like both of you: I tried to bring him back. I knew it would create a homunculus; well, a partial one. Roy walked in when it happened. I remember the screaming and yelling. I also remember the pain. My legs from the knee down were gone," Jylissa paused.

"HOW COULD YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU READ ABOUT AL AND ME, YOU JUST DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND CREATE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE CREATURES!" Edward's face was red, and Alphonse was pale. They both thought human transmutation would never happen again.

"I WANTED my brother back. You both understand what kind of pain I'm talking about. No matter what age, losing someone hurts just as bad," tears were pouring down Jylissa's face, "don't worry, I fixed it. After my legs healed, I was going to have automail attached, but Roy ordered for me to fix my mistake. I found a transmutation circle and was going to send the creature back. I remember I put my hands on the circle and it created some kind of portal. It took the creature, and when I stood up, I was pulled in as well. I don't remember going through the actual gate. Next thing I knew, I woke up here. With legs, I might add," Jylissa looked down. Having her full legs back gave her a sense of freedom, but she knew they had come back at a cost. She would never see Roy or the Mustangs again, let alone Maes.

"Well," Edward said," you didn't get off easy. Now you're here, it serves you right."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who got his brother involved too. At least it was just me," Jylissa got out of her chair and clenched her fists. How dare he continue to criticize her? Hadn't all of them suffered enough?

Alphonse shook his head, "we're all in the together now, I think. Jylissa is here for a reason. It's not a coincidence she fell through the gate. Maybe it means we can get back somehow." Alphonse looked to his brother for support, but Edward did not meet his gaze.

"What if, I don't want to go back?" Edward asked quietly.

**Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long to post things on here. You can also check my account, as I tend to update on there a bit more. ( .com). I appreciate all of you reviews and critiques! I've also finally gotten my best friend addicted to FMA and we've started watching from the beginning, so hopefully that will put me in a better writing mood! Enjoy!**


End file.
